


27/07/25: brokenhearted

by excelsi_or



Series: to a boy i love right now [50]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:47:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25188181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/excelsi_or/pseuds/excelsi_or
Summary: They're spending a quiet Sunday in. Jihoon is experiencing writer's block and asks her for advice.
Relationships: Lee Jihoon | Woozi/Original Female Character(s)
Series: to a boy i love right now [50]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1252010
Kudos: 10





	27/07/25: brokenhearted

**Author's Note:**

> GUYS~ THERES TWO MORE PARTS LEFT! :D   
> Thanks to everyone who's been reading. I know there are a few consistent readers and I truly appreciate it. <3   
> Comments are always appreciated. I love to hear what you guys think xx

_July 27, 2025_

There’s no sound in the apartment other than the occasional rustling on the couch as Jihoon moves around to get comfortable and the pattering of the rain outside. The windows are open to let in some cool air; both of them are in hoodies, sweatpants, and socks. It’s a quiet Sunday afternoon, something they had agreed on having two weeks ago.

She has her sleeves rolled up and a large piece of watercolour paper in front of her. After an impromptu art date (Seungkwan had signed the lovebirds up for a class for her birthday), she’s found a love for a paintbrush and watercolour. It turns out she’s not half bad and it’s been fun fleshing out sketches and turning them into genuine art pieces. She’s currently working on her fourth painting of Jihoon, who has proven to be an excellent model.

For the umpteenth time in the hour, Jihoon sighs loudly.

“What’s going on with you?” she mumbles. Her head is tipped as she watches the water and paint bleed in one area.

“Writer’s block,” Jihoon mumbles. “Bumzu hyung and I were going through some old stuff and he said a few of the old songs I’d done were good. Asked why I hadn’t finished them.”

She glances over at him. The story doesn’t seem done.

“One of the managers walked in while I was playing the old stuff and asked if I could finish it for one of the guy groups.” Jihoon huffs. “But there’s a reason they’ve never been finished.”

She puts her paintbrush down and scoots over to him. She rests her chin on the couch near his shoulder. The laptop screen is tipped down towards him, the computer resting on his propped knees. There’s no song title as songs that are unfinished are only numbered, but open on the screen is a note.

Her eyes skim over the lyrics and she frowns. Since they started dating, Jihoon’s songs have been from experience rather than imagination. There are dreams he’s had that he associated to an emotion, but many of his songs have been a part of their history. These words are melancholy and pining.

“When did you write this?”

Jihoon huffs. “When I was in LA.”

“You were writing sad songs in LA?” She’d heard all the songs that had been released from the time he was away. None of them sounded like this. Melancholic, longing, _angsty_.

Jihoon closes the lid of the laptop and rolls onto his side so that they’re face-to-face. He smells of the cola he’s been drinking and she has wafts of chai coming off her. “I wrote them after we broke up. I called up Cheol and he gave me some of the most sound advice he’s ever given me.”

She lifts an eyebrow, intrigued. Seungcheol is decent at giving advice, so she’s heard.

“’Take your broken heart and make it into art,’” Jihoon quotes. “He said that I’m a musician so I should put my emotion into my music.” His hand toys with some loose hair around her face, wrapping the strands around his fingers. “But I couldn’t write any stories, because they were all so sad.”

“But you love sad stories,” she murmurs.

Jihoon’s eyes are transfixed on the lock of hair around his finger. “Not when they’re about us apparently. I have so many half-written songs that I didn’t have the heart to finish. It’s why I came home.”

“Oh?” she chuckles. “I thought it was because you missed me, not because you couldn’t write any good songs anymore.”

“I needed my muse to write good songs.”

She leans closer to him. “Is that all I’m good for you now? A muse?”

Jihoon smirks, barely brushing her lips. “Among other things.”

As he peppers her face with kisses, her face scrunches up. “Do they have to sound sad?”

Jihoon pulls away. Massaging the back of her neck, he asks, “What do you mean?”

“Well, you remember the feelings, but you have me now. So why not take the sad emotions and,” she shrugs, “make the music happy.”

“Come here.” Jihoon scoots closer to the back of the couch to make room for her. She crawls onto the couch next to him, his arm cradling her into him as he opens the lid of his laptop again. He tries to reach for the keyboard, but can’t stretch far enough. “Can you type the password please?”

Chuckling, she types her birthday and his into the password bar. Jihoon navigates the screen to play the song. He mumbles the lyrics over top. She snuggles closer to him, one arm over his chest and her eyes closed. Jihoon’s voice vibrates his chest as he sings.

“What did you think of that?” he asks.

There’s more song than there are lyrics, so he lets it play.

“Mm,” she hums, “I think if you changed the beat to something more chipper, you could finish that story.” Her voice turns into a drawl as she starts to fall asleep on him. “You know, breaking up with you was probably one of the hardest things I had to do. But I felt like I was holding you back by being with you.”

Jihoon’s arm that’s trapped underneath her strokes her arm. “Why would you have held me back?”

“Because you’d be thinking about me here and be worried about coming home. And I was worried about you being so far away and your emotional constipation meant you’d disappear off the face of the planet,” she mumbles.

One-handed, as she quietly starts to snore on him, he types out a few lyrics. But a nap is enticing, especially when Jihoon’s favourite person is cuddled up next to him.


End file.
